


Auld Lang Syne

by ElvenRose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t post on other sites, Dís reacting to the death of her last living family, Edited and translated from Italian, Gen, I dont’ know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Is the Lonely Mountain close to a forest?, Let’s pretend it is true for the sake of the plot, My First Work in This Fandom, Post Battle of Five Armies, Repost of an old story of mine from another site, The Major Character Death are Thorin&Fíli&Kíli, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenRose/pseuds/ElvenRose
Summary: When all is lost and nothing remains, what are we supposed to do?
Relationships: Dís & Fíli (Tolkien), Dís & Kíli (Tolkien), Dís & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters of "The Hobbit" belongs to Tolkien.

**_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_ **

**_And never brought to mind?_ **

**_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_ **

**_And days of auld lang syne?_ **

Her feet in contact with the dry leaves of the forest produce a light noise.

She strolls through this place without a precise destination, letting herself be led by emotions too strong and overwhelming.

No one will look for her here, because who would think that in this time of grief, she could prefer _leaves and grass_ to stone and metal?

They seem to forget that the Lady of the Trees is the wife of their Maker, and maybe, maybe, she’ll look kindly upon her. Maybe she’ll let her cry and find brief solace in her kingdom, until she’ll be able to go back. And even if she throws her out… well, she has nothing more to lose. 

Walking slowly among these centuries-old trees that seem to bow before her, far from everything and everyone, she can finally drop the mask behind which she was hiding and finally let herself go to a desperate cry.

The tears, warm and salty, flow slowly on her cheeks, digging deep grooves on a once beautiful face, now studded with wrinkles of heartache and loss.

_Will she ever be able to move on from this seemingly never-ending pain?_

The wind blows among the leaves, as if trying to talk to her, to suggest perhaps to not let go, if not for herself, for _them_.

The laugh she lets out has nothing cheerful. She just wants all this to end, for all the suffering to disappear. But how could it?

After what could have been hours, or mere minutes, she shook herself form her stupor and stands.

She has made her decision.

With red eyes, her hair disheveled, she turns her steps to the Lonely Mountain, and once there she stands before the immense crowd that rushed to give the last farewell to its heroes.

She has never been more majestic. Everyone moves at her passage, those who see her cannot help but bow, despite the fact that after the battle she is nothing more.

She was the sister of a king and the mother of two princes. Now she is sister and mother of three bodies.

Reaching the place where they were laid to rest, she caresses their stone-carved faces trying to bring to her memory imagines of a forever lost innocence, but her children and her brother are _gone, gone, gone,_ and nothing matters anymore, so she turns and leaves.

She’s ready.

With her head held high and her bleeding heart hidden from everyone, she walks through those rooms that have seen her grow and that she now hates with all of herself.

Deaf to every call she gets out of that place of pain and go back to the forest.

With regal step she walks until she reaches the roots of a majestic oak, and there, sitting on the cold damp floor, she waits for the eternal rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, hello?  
> Yeah, I tried to write about Dís, that for basically not existing in the book and movies remains one of my favorite literature female character of all time.  
> I hope I made her justice. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts if you have time!  
> Comments and kudos always make me happy ^_^


End file.
